1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to auxiliary switches for electric switching apparatus and, more particularly, to auxiliary switch sub-assemblies for electrical switching apparatus. The invention also relates to electrical switching apparatus employing an auxiliary switch sub-assembly.
2. Background Information
Circuit breakers for telecommunication systems are small in comparison with circuit breakers commonly associated with power distribution networks. By way of example, in accordance with one conventionally known telecommunication system circuit breaker design, the circuit breaker measures about 2.5 inches high by about 2.0 inches long by about 0.75 inch thick, when viewed with the operating handle extending horizontally and moving in a vertical arc. While having a reduced size, the telecommunication system circuit breaker must still accommodate the various components (e.g., separable contacts; trip mechanism; operating mechanism) associated with larger circuit breakers.
Electrical switching apparatus, such as the aforementioned circuit breakers, as well as transfer switches, network protectors and the like, are often equipped with auxiliary switches that provide signals indicating certain conditions within the apparatus. For example, such auxiliary switches indicate whether the separable contacts are open or closed and/or whether the device has been tripped open. The signals generated by the switches can be used for communicating the condition to a remote location.
Auxiliary switches are either mechanically actuated usually through physical contact with, or by a linkage to, the operating mechanism that opens and closes the separable contacts, or are of a non-contact variety being actuated by any known or suitable non-contact sensor (e.g., without limitation, Hall effect device; proximity sensor; optical sensor). However, some non-contact auxiliary switch designs are more complex thus undesirably increasing the complexity and associated cost of the circuit breaker. The small size of some electrical switching apparatus, including telecommunication system circuit breakers, provides limited space for mechanical auxiliary switches to be mounted within the apparatus housing. In one prior proposal, such mechanically actuated switches have been housed within their own separate enclosures mounted on the outside of the circuit breaker housing. However, this requires the circuit breaker housing to be modified to include an opening for the mechanical linkage.
There is a need, therefore, for a mechanically actuated auxiliary switch capable of being mounted in the limited space inside the housing of small electrical switching apparatus, such as telecommunication system circuit breakers.
There is, therefore, room for improvement in auxiliary switches.
There is also room for improvement in electrical switching apparatus including auxiliary switches.
There is further room for improvement in circuit breakers, such as telecommunication system circuit breakers, having a reduced size but including an auxiliary switch disposed within the housing of the circuit breaker.